Rebel Doll
by MakiMinnion
Summary: Por que ser pobre es una porquería. Por que ser rico es una mierda. Había una cosa que Ymir no iba a soportar jamas,y eso era que le implanten un destino en sus narices. No,no iba a tolerar tener que casarse con alguien en contra de su voluntad y hacerle vivir como una miserable. [ONE SHOT BERUYUMI][AU/Ligero OOc]


**One shot dedicado a Ymir,que paso a ser un personaje al que comprendo y quiero...sii~,a duras penas ahaha~**

 **esto tambien va dedicado a Mega Ayu-neesan :)**

 **este one shot tiene BeruYumi,si no te gusta,puedes retirarte si gustas.**

* * *

ADVERTENCIA: **PAREJAS HETEROSEXUALES. LENGUAJE LEVEMENTE VULGAR. EPOCA VICTORIANA/ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE. OOC.**

 _ **One shot EDITADO.**_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE HAJI** **ME ISAYAMA.**

* * *

 **Rebel Doll**

 **One shot by Takeshi Maki**

 **….**

Con la sangre hirviendo cual lava ardiente a cada paso que daba sobre el reluciente piso, dio tales sancadas, que en toda la mansión tenía que escucharse. Cada murmullo era un improperio tan descabellado, que era para que las religiosas la manden directo al conservatorio sin pena ni gloria. Cada mirada mataba psicologicamente al personal de servicio, excepto claro, a la mujer a la que había dejado con la palabra en la boca en la habitación que acababa de abandonar, dejando concluida su conversación con un fuerte portazo.

Llego a su recamara y al igual que lo hizo en la primera vez, cerró la puerta con tal fuerza, que todas las refinadas pinturas del pabellón se descuadraron al momento.

—¡Mierda!—grito a todo pulmón la joven de vestimenta lujosa, tirando de su cuello, las joyas que alguna vez fueron de su fina bisabuela. Acto seguido se quito los accesorios que decoraban su cabello y pateó con fuerza los muebles de su alcoba.—¡MIERDA!—volvió a gritar al aire, deseando fervorosa que la dama con la que discutió hace unos momentos le llegase a escuchar.

—¡Y-ymir, cálmate por favor!.—una dulce voz llego a sus oídos, pero como muchas veces, la joven morena no escuchó absolutamente nada.

La caprichosa dama de quien se habla, era nada mas y nada menos que Ysabel Mirdreth Langnar—apodada cariñosamente Ymir–, hija de dos grandes adinerados aristócratas de la alta burguesía sueca que fallecieron cuando ella era muy pequeña, dejándola a cargo de su hermana mayor y heredera de la fortuna, Ilse Langnar, una escritora famosa y conocida a lo largo y ancho del país, que brillaba por su inteligencia, delicadeza y perseverancia, a diferencia de la pequeña Ymir, quien era conocida solo por ser menor de los Langnar o algo que la ponía mas furiosa, por ser hermana de Madame Ilse.

No obstante,el motivo de su enojo era por algo que a su parecer, era lo peor que le pudo suceder en sus 17 años de vida. Actualmente Ilse le había comunicado que en pocas semanas iba a contraer matrimonio con un barón millonario de gran prestigio y estatus social/económico. Eso fue suficiente para que la dama de morena piel ponga el grito en cielo y que hasta el propio demonio temiera de su presencia.

Ya no era solamente el ser opacada por su hermana desde que tenía uso de razón. Ahora estaba el hecho de que había tenido la osadía de decidir el destino que por derecho a ella le correspondía dictarse a si misma.

Se escuchó el sonido de un valioso perfume romperse en el suelo.

—¡Ymir, basta!—volvió a exclamar la rubia de pequeño tamaño, aterrada por el estado de la chica.

—¡No me pienso calmar, joder!

—¡Pe-pero—

—¡Qué no lo haré!

La rubia de celestes y hermosos ojos endureció sus facciones hasta hacer temblar su labio inferior. Ver a su amiga de toda la vida en ese estado la aterraba.

—Por favor, Ymir. Detente.—suplico una vez mas—La señorita Ilse solo lo hace por tu bie—

—¡Por mi bien!...¡Ja!, ¡Seguro!—chistó con sarcasmo y golpeó furiosa la ventana derecha de su recamara—¡Ilse no hace nada por mí!¡no lo hizo antes y no lo hará hoy!

La jovencita suavizo su gesto al escuchar tal testimonio.

—Esto no solo se trata del compromiso, ¿verdad?

La morena de pecas también abrió sus ojos como platos y se detuvo de volver a golpear o romper otro objeto.

Christa Lenz era el nombre de la chica de rubios cabellos y bella sonrisa. La mejor amiga de Ymir; se habían criado juntas desde lo 7 años, pues los Langnar y los Lenz tenían una fuerte alianza desde tiempos inmemorables. Por eso Christa también pasaba a ser parte de la familia de Ymir e Ilse Langnar.

Y como la mejor amiga de Ymir, también la conocía como la palma de su mano, y sabía todos los sentimientos que la joven aristocracia tenía para con su hermana mayor.

—¿Ymir?

La morena se le quedo mirando por unos segundos que no parecían acabar, tal parecía que la pregunta hecha por la dama de precioso parecer le había dejado reflexionando. Si tenía suerte, podía aceptar lo dicho por Ilse.

La mas alta, se fue directamente al vestidor,y sin mucho que decir, tiro todo su sofisticado atuendo por los aires, quedando regado en el piso, hasta que finalmente toda la habitación de la menor de los Langnar terminara hecha un desastre; algo típico en la muchacha.

Al salir, Christa vio a alguien completamente distinta a la joven Langnar que se destacaba en el piano y violín, que siempre tenía un aire de orgullo, serenidad y misterio; bueno, aquello ultimo seguía estando presente en la figura de la muchacha temperamental, solo que en esos instantes ya no era Ysabel Mirdreth Langnar, pasaba a ser Ymir.

Llevaba puesto nada mas que unos pantalones sueltos, una camiseta holgada de oscuro color, el cabello suelto o vagamente sujetado y una capa negra para no ser reconocida por nadie en los suburbios.

Eso hacia cada vez que discutía con Ilse, y se desaparecía por horas de la residencia Langnar, solo que esta vez, Christa no intento detenerla.

—Espero que reconsideres tu postura.—musito la rubia damita antes de que la morena logre cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

—Estos no son cuentos de hadas, Christa.—se detuvo en seco para encarar a su pequeña y muy querida amiga—Esta es la mierda de realidad con la que tengo que lidiar, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo con la tuya.—dicho esto, dejó a la de ojos celestes tal y como dejó a su hermana mayor, con la boca abierta.

Quizás no tenía por que decirle tales cosas a su mejor amiga, pero luego habría tiempo para remordimientos.

En la planta baja de la mansión, justo en el salón principal, Ilse Lagnar se encontraba tomando un té de la tarde disfrutando de un libro y de su soledad, a simple vista, claro está. La verdad era que la mujer de morena piel estaba pensando sobre la inmadura y obstinada actitud de su preciada hermana menor.

La dama solo negó con la cabeza al escuchar las rápidas y fuertes sancadas que hacia Ymir al huir de casa como siempre lo hacía.

Cabalgo a toda velocidad por media ciudad de Stohess. No paró ante nada ni ante nadie, asustando a todo el transeúnte que se llegase a cruzar en su camino, siendo también el blanco de todos los insultos o reclamos, llegando a estar en las bocas de las mujeres estiradas que daban sus caminatas diarias. Pero,¿de quien iban a hablar si no sabían ni quien era el misterioso jinete?.

Eso a Ymir también la fastidiaba. Tener que esconder su identidad solo por el bienestar de Ilse o el apellido de su familia, o quizás solo era porque que detestaba ser observada por los cerdos de nobles cargos y al final ganarse mas problemas de los que debería con su hermana, o en el fondo de su corazón, lo hacía porque que Christa se lo había pedido expresamente. O la razón de la que por que ocultaba su rostro era por el temor de que Ilse mandara a buscarla.

Lo ultimo que quería era ser encontrada y encerrada en su alcoba hasta la mañana siguiente, el día en el que conocería a su prometido.

Hasta de solo pensarlo le daba ganas de escupir por el mal sabor en la boca.

Sentía asco de su hermana, de si misma, y levemente de sus fallecidos progenitores, que le dejaron todo a Ilse y a ella a su suerte, siendo la sombra de su mayor por varios años de su vida, cuando su único deseo era huir de tantas cadenas y vivir su propia vida por si misma, sin nadie que la detenga. En cierto modo, era el deseo mas pacifista que cualquier caprichosa hija de aristócratas pudiese pedir, pero a su vez era el mas problemático. ¿una mujer viviendo sin depender de un marido?

Inconcebible para muchos.

Ymir tenía la certeza que su madre jamas se casó con su padre por algo tan complicado como el amor, y estaba segura que de no ser por toda la herencia, Ilse también estaría compartiendo su cama con algún hombre rico y de alto cargo.

Tanto ácido asqueroso se formo en su boca, que no había mejor manera de borrarlo que con alcohol.

Había sido como una media hora a caballo cuando por fin llego hacía su destino. Un lugar alejado de la lujosa ciudad de Stohes.

Un sitio humilde, donde en la noche gobernaba los bandidos, prostitutas entre otras cosas que tenían que estar en un lugar como ese, un lugar en donde una señorita de buena familia no debería estar ni menos asimilar estarlo. La zona donde se encontraba era muy peligrosa y muchos delincuentes estaban escondidos ahí.

Ymir conoció ese lugar gracias a su viejo amigo Reiner Braun, quien trabajaba en una casa de un marqués pero en las noches ayudaba en un bar de aquel peligroso sitio.

La morena encapuchada entró sin miramientos ni dudas al bar y fue directo hacía la barra donde se servían las bebidas.

—Leonhardt.—llamo con una voz gruesa. De inmediato, una rubia camarera que estaba detrás de la barra se volvió a verla; su azulina mirada no se inmuto al chocar con sus ojos.

—Langnar.—pronuncio con una voz serena.

—Dame algo fuerte.—ordenó sin entrar en detalles sobre su furioso sentir.

Sin preguntar, la rubia de corto cabello le entrego un vaso lleno de alcohol. Ymir dejó de lado sus modales con los que había crecido para tomar el líquido como si fuera uno de esos bárbaros que estaban en la cantina.

Annie Leonhardt, solo se quedó observando como la señorita Ysabel Mirdreth Langnar se tomaba el licor mas rápido de lo que pensaba.

Era su forma de desahogarse cuando discutía con su familiar, o eso era lo que le contaba la pecosa muchacha cuando estaba totalmente ebria.

Dejó el vaso vació y miro a los ojos de la chica.

—Más.—Ordenó con voz encendida desde que llegó.

Annie ni siquiera dudo, y volvió a servir el más fuerte vino para la morena.

Una vez servido, Ymir volvió a tomar sin siquiera pensar por unos segundos que había nacido en una cuna de plata o que sus padres estaban retorciendo sus huesos en sus tumbas.

—Ha llegado desde Stohess la noticia de que vas a casarte.—hablo por primera vez Leonhardt.

Al decir eso, Ymir de detuvo de beber, y dejó el vaso a un costado y se limpió bruscamente sus labios con la manga de su camiseta.

—Es toda una buena mierda.—maldijo con odio, y volvió a tomar.

—No voy a decirte que lo hacen por tu bien.—se detuvo a comentar la joven de baja estatura.—¿es millonario?

—Caga dinero.

—Hmp.—dejo escapar de su garganta.—No sabía que la famosa escritora gastara tanto su fortuna.—dijo la rubia limitándose con su sátira.

—Error. Ilse es una vieja paranoica en cuerpo joven, cree que las nupcias con gente rica aumentaran las probabilidades de subir en el estatus social.—Una vez mas encarceló sus labios en el vino de fuerte esencia.

—¿Y piensa asegurar eso usándote a ti?

—¿A que no es bien ramera?

Annie se encogió de hombros y sirvió mas licor.

—Es lo común con las chicas vírgenes nacidas en los altos estrados de la sociedad.—sentenció sin quitar su vista en como fluía el liquido hasta llegar al enorme vaso.

—A mi jamas me importo la virginidad, me da igual si la pierdo o no.-escupió con odio.

—Si lo dices en voz alta, mas de un hombre estarán poniendo sus apestosas narices por aquí.

Ymir giró sus ojos,mientras que Leonhardt recargaba sus codos en la mesa de la barra para estar mas cómoda.

La morena volvió a beber de la forma menos formal posible, poniendo sus ojos en la botella de licor.

—Si tienes como pagarlo,te doy la botella, no es que me interese.

Al decir eso,la de cabellos oscuros saco varias monedas de oro de su bolsillo, aunque ni eso parecía sorprender a la rubia, quien solo encajo una ceja.

—No acepto dinero robado.

—¿Por quién me tomas?

—Te conozco, no eres la clase de dama que te haces ver frente a muchos.—la repasó de arriba a abajo—...Ni de lejos.

La joven chasqueo la lengua ante tal verdad.

Desde muy pequeña, todo lo que recibía por parte de su hermana y de sus padres fueron ordenes. La metieron en varias cosas para relucir y brillar en el mundo de la aristocracia. Bailaba ballet, practicaba equitación como una verdadera damita, tocaba el clarinete,el piano,el violín y para colmo, también sabía cantar. Aunque tantas cosas no le servían para nada en esa cantina a la que iba cuando quería olvidar sus furias.

—No he robado el dinero.

Annie asintió y se llevo las ganancias a una caja y en seguida estaba frente a frente con la morena.

—Espero que tu hermana no vuelve a venir a buscarte.

—¡Annie!¡eso paso hace 3 años!¡tenía 14!

—Y por eso, casi me cierran el local.

Dicho esto,Ymir le presto nula importancia y siguió tomando otro sorbo.

—Tu tienes muchísima suerte.—hablo señalando con un dedo hacia el rostro de Leonhardt.—No tienes que ser una marioneta a la cual manejar a tu antojo. Puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana cuando quieres y como quieres, te envidio.

Por primera vez, Annie dejo escapar una risa sutil que mas parecía un gruñido.

—Esto es tan estúpido. Todos aquí se quejan de sus miserables vidas , y tu te quejas por que crees que tu vida es una mierda.

—Lo es, Leonhardt. No quiero compartir mi cama con un viejo de porquería que espera dejarme en cinta y darle malditos herederos y así todos ellos gozaran de lo que por derecho me pertenece.

—¿Tu dinero?

—Mi vida

—Touché—resigno a contestar con cierta complicidad.— Pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

—Es por eso que te envidio, desgraciada. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, puedes ser una virgen sin casarte, o no ser virgen y casarte con quien te dé la gana.

—¿Estas enamorada, Langnar?—pregunto con sarcasmo al ver como Ymir estaba usando un tono algo risueño al hablar, algo que claramente preocupada a la camarera.

—Tampoco nos precipitemos.—dejo escapar una carcajada que se detuvo en el instante.—No soy Christa, que llora todas las noches por que se ha enamorado del nieto del bibliotecario.

—¿Arlert?—pregunto la rubia.

—Ese mismo.—atinó a contestar.

—E s un buen chico, ademas creo que es sobrino del prestigioso comandante, Erwin Smith.—dijo Annie sirviéndose a ella misma un trago mas suave.

—Da igual, al final Ilse pondrá el grito al cielo cuando se entere de su clandestino romance, así que será mejor la haga suya si no quiere que mi hermana los separe a la fuerza.—comento con burla.

Realmente el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto.

—Creo que exageras.—dijo Annie.—Ademas,conociendo a Armin, dudo que sea capaz de poner un dedo en el cuerpo de tu hermanita.

—No es mi hermana.—corrigió Ymir al saber que hablaba de Christa.

—Como quieras llamarle.—acotó.—Por otra parte dudo que terminen juntos si se dejan llevar mucho por las reglas de los rangos sociales.

Al decir eso,la mirada de Ymir solo se hundió el su licor. Annie siempre tenía razón en esas cosas, después de todo, Christa sentía que tenía una deuda con Ilse al darle tanto cariño y afecto familiar, y por ello, era capaz de todo para hacerla feliz, a costa de su propia felicidad. Y eso era lo que mas le reventaba a Ymir.

"Pueden intentar hacerme mierda mi vida,pero no se atrevan a hacerle lo mismo a Christa"— Pensó ella mientras sentía el impulso repentino de disculparse al recordar lo que le dijo al último momento de irse.

Si Ymir se negara a casarse, era obvio que la menor pagaría las consecuencias y se casaría con quien sea que sea su prometido, y por ende no estaría con Armin. Y se notaba a leguas lo enamorados que estaban, para ser jóvenes de 15 años,era mucho amor.

—Mierda…—musitó.

—Asi es la vida, Langnar.

Dicho esto,sin permiso de la rubia, sujetó la botella y no paró de tomar.

Al soltar el licor, ya estaba un poco menos consciente de sus propias acciones y también estaba dejando rienda suelta a sus voluntades.

—Hablando de todo un poco, ¿Dónde está tu novio—consulto con burla, haciendo que Annie muestre enojo en sus facciones para opacar el leve rubor.

—Reiner no está, y sera mejor que tu te vayas antes de que te reporte con las autoridades.

—Acabo de venir.

—No me interesa.

Antes de que la morena soltara otra tontería, escuchó el sonido de la puerta y ahí se encontraban Reiner Braun, su mejor amigo y aliado en sus travesías, y un chico alto, de cabello negro y triste mirada.

"¿también cree que su vida es una buena mierda?"—pensó.

—¡Hey Ymir, felicidades!—exclamó con burla, Braun.

—Vete al infierno.

Dicho esto, el rubio de robusta figura fue detrás de la barra y saludo a Annie con un abrazó, aunque la rubia se encargó de separarlo a la medida de lo posible.

—Annie, necesito que me ayudes en el almacén un momento.—dijo el muchacho.

La menuda rubia asintió y se volvió a Langnar.

—No te acabes mas tragos.

—Tengo más dinero.

—Entonces déjalo en la caja.

Dicho esto, ambos rubios desaparecieron en la puerta, dejándola sola.

Tomó un par de tragos más, mientras por cada gota volvía a maldecir a Ilse por hacer de su vida un total libro escrit. Por que ya no solo bastaba con que sus padres hayan hecho de su infancia un trauma; sino también que su hermana ahora ya no solo le bastaba con escribir historias, también se decidió a escribir su historia.

Observó un segundo a su lado, y encontró al joven con el que Reiner había entrado. Se veía bastante bien, tenía cabello negro, lindo perfil, aunque su rostro deprimido hacía que atractivo disminuya.

—Brindemos por ti.—dijo sin reparo alguno.—Por que tu vida es menos patética que la mía.

El chico se volvió hacia ella exaltado.

—¿Dis..culpa?

—Nunca te he visto aquí.—pronuncio formando una sonrisa. El muchacho pelinegro tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

—Err..—el joven se encogió en su sitio—...Es la primera vez que vengo.

—Ya veo.—atinó a decir.—Soy Ymir Langnar.—alzó su mano y la estrecho con la del misterioso chico.

— B-Bertholtd, u-un placer.—se presento con tal timidez que a Ymir le parecía gracioso.

—¿Bertholtd, eh?¿y que hace un niño como tú en este lugar?—señalo la morena sonriente.

—R-reiner me trajo aquí.

—¿Idiota Braun?

—Creo...—contestó el chico colocando sus labios en el vaso lleno de licor suave.

—¿También crees que tu vida es una buena mierda y solo has nacido para que tu borde y paranoica hermana haga de tu vida lo que ella quiera?

Ante eso, el chico separo sus ojos de su copa y se volvió a Langnar,quien ya estaba levemente-bastante- ebria.

—P-pues…quizás sea algo parecido..—el joven dejo escapar una pobre risa llena de pena—. Mi madre siempre ha apreciado su estatus más que a su vida, y desde que mi padre falleció, la mejor manera de mantenerse es haciendo que contraiga matrimonio con alguna joven de buena familia —Bertholtd dio un sorbo a su bebida y de inmediato dejó escapar una tos al tomar mas de lo que se propuso—. Y yo...—hizo una pausa para tomar un respiro.—Bueno...Jamas he hecho algo por mí en toda mi vida ni tuve las agallas de hacerlo.

Por primera vez en su vida, Ymir escuchó atentamente a algo ajeno a ella y eso le sirvió para darse cuenta de que en cierto modo siempre resulto ser alguien caprichosa con un toque arrogante y también para saber, que no solo ella sufría por eso.

—Te comprendo.—dejó escapar de sus labios mientras seguía tomando de la botella.—Por si no lo sabías, soy la hermana de Ilse Langnar.

—¿La famosa escritora?-—abrió sus ojos color verde oliva

—Aja.—respondió con fastidio.—Pero no es nada agradable tener que mantenerse bajo su sombra. Solo quiero vivir mi vida como yo quiera,¿no has sentido eso?.

El muchacho asintió.

—Yo jamas fui capaz de hacer mi vida como quiera, siempre quería hacer feliz a mi madre y mantenerme al margen de todo, aunque muy dentro tenía otros sueños, sin embargo, no seré capaz de cumplirlos,y ahora caigo en la cuenta de que no tengo las agallas para intentarlo.

—Que cobarde. Y qué tonto al recién darte cuenta.

—Me lo dicen muchos.—respondió con una sonrisa.—¿y-y tú que haces aquí?¡e-es decir,t-tu eres—

—¿Langnar?, sí lo soy, y eso es lo que mas me molesta. Y estoy aquí para despedirme de mi fiel amigo, el alcohol, porque que de ahora en adelante seré una condenada ama de casa que viva para sus críos y un cerdo apestoso como marido.—escupió con fastidio.

—¿tambien vas a—

—¿Comprometerme?, Pues sí. Ilse es una mujer paranoica, que al igual que tu madre, la da importancia al apellido y lo que puede sacar de ello usándote.—dicho esto, tomo otro trago.

—¿Y...con quien te vas a casar?—pregunto con timidez.

—No se absolutamente nada, porque hoy esperaron para decírmelo

—¿te casas mañana?

—No, mañana conoceré al imbécil,y la ceremonia es en dos semanas o algo así. ¿y tú?

—P-pues mi madre no ha querido comentarme nada de eso, al parecer cree que soy un torpe con las mujeres y quiere que sea sorpresa.—el chico giro sus ojos hacia el lado.

De inmediato Ymir empezó a formar una sonrisa algo coqueta que puso nervioso al joven.

—Yo te veo bien, no eres feo.

Bertholtd al oír eso, se ruborizó de sobremanera

—G-gracias, p-pero no me r-refería a eso.

—Tu madre es una estúpida por hacerte casar con alguien que no sabe valorarte.—se acerco al moreno hasta ser separados por unos centímetros. El alcohol había tomado por completo la mente de Lagnar.

—Eh..s-señorita..

—Sabes Bertholtd~—pronuncio el nombre de su acompañante con dificultad, haciendo notar su estado.—Mi vida es un asco, ¿sabes por que mi hermana quiere casarme?,por que soy virgen, ¿quieres ayudarme con ese problema?.

—¡¿D-disculpe?!—de momento el muchacho ruborizado la apartó y tomaron otra vez sus distancias.

Ymir estaba tan embriagada que no le importo decir tal atrevimiento.

—¿No quieres?—pregunto con ingenuidad.

—No es lo correcto.—musito el azabache.

La morena se encogido de hombros y observo al horizonte del restaurante.

—Berth..—Llamó con total confianza al estar en completo estado etílico.—¿y si huimos de aquí?-

El silencio se formo.

—¿Q-que?-exclamó con un fuerte color rojo en sus mejillas.

—Te dije para huir de aquí, nosotros dos.

—N-nos acabamos de conocer.

La chica soltó una carcajada.

—No pienses nada pecaminoso.—dijo al terminar de reír cual león.—Solo imagínate, dos solteros libres de madres superficiales o hermanas paranoicas, viviendo aventuras en todo el mundo y tener una vida relajada y sin problemas.—hecho otra risotada y tomo lo poco que quedaba de la botella.

—Y-y-yo—

—Mira, hagamos un trato, mañana yo de todas formas volveré a esta cantina, y quiero que estés aquí, de todas formas ya se quien eres, no estaba tan ebria cuando nos presentamos.—comento con burla y se levantó de su asiento dejando una gran cantidad de dinero en el mostrador.

—Señorita, y-yo—

—Solo dime Ymir, el «Señorita» me da repulsión.—aclaro dejándose llevar por un ultimo y buen sorbo de alcohol.—..Entonces, ¿mañana nos vemos?—

—S-seguro.

—De acuerdo, bonito—guiño su ojo aparentando coquetería y se fue del lugar rumbo hacía los barrios mas prestigiosos de Stohess.

Realmente el alcohol se apoderó por completo de su mente.

La cabeza no le retumbaba con mucha fuerza, pero sus parpados no podían despegarse y el cuerpo estaba tan relajado que permanecía totalmente pegado hacía el colchón de su cama. Sus sábanas eran sus mejores amigas que le daban frescura y calidez al mismo tiempo a sus extremidades, de esa manera ella lograba amar la sensación. Su lenta respiración era una melodía que la incitaba seguir durmiendo y el sonido del reloj lograba mantenerla en una tranquilidad infinita. Eso era lo que llamaba vida, lo demás era cuen..

—¡Despierta niña!—el ensordecedor grito de Adelaida Bossard, le hizo escapar un gruñido.

Realmente uno no podía fastidiarla cuando estaba durmiendo después de una larga noche tomando alcohol hasta altas horas, aunque solo habían dos personas que podían despertarla, una era Christa y la otra era la ama de llaves, la señora Bossard, una mujer que la había visto crecer.

Ymir sintió los rayos del sol arañando con fuerza su cara y de inmediato se cubrió con enfado. Eso la delató para que la criada se de cuenta de que no estaba dormida.

—¡Ya te vi, pequeña!¡Levántate, tenemos mucha que hacer!—exclamó la señora mientras llamaba a otras dos doncellas para que le ayudaran a preparar el baño y la vestimenta que iba a usar. A diferencia de Christa o de Ilse, a Ymir le habían dado mas atención el día de hoy.

Arrastró su cuerpo hasta el borde de la cama, no planeaba hacerlo ,pero de hecho no podía discutirle nada a Adelaida, porque ella también había formado parte de su vinculo afectivo de una u otra manera.

—Rápido niña Miri, que la señorita Ilse se va a dar cuenta y ésta vez , ni Krista ni yo podemos cubrirte.—susurro la regordeta sirvienta antes de seguir con los preparativos.

En algún punto tenía razón aunque Ymir ya sabía como lidiar con la resaca del día siguiente, había aprendido todos los trucos y siempre le resultaban; incluso hoy, que era donde mas hubiese deseado tener una buena resaca que le haga vomitar. Ni siquiera la cabeza le dolía, lo único era que apestaba a alcohol.

En pocos minutos su desgarbada figura cambió. Gracias a un buen maquillaje hecho por Mina Carolina, una sirvienta, quien la arregló tal cual una dama que la noche anterior no era, incluso le pinto los labios de un color que quedaba perfecto con su tono de piel.

El vestido fue una mierda-como su vida—, desde el fastidioso corsé, que por ordenes de Ilse, tenía que ser lo mas ajustado posible para que los ojos de su futuro esposo vean una figura, joven, resplandeciente y perfecta.

Que repulsión le daba esa palabra.

Gracias a la señora Bossard,el corsé no fue del todo un infierno.

El color del vestido era oscuro y discreto, aunque lo suficiente cautivador para sorprender a los visitantes, unos zapatos algo molestos pero que con el tiempo se acostumbro, y finalmente el cabello sujetó en un femenino moño con un par de cintas discretas, algo de lo que se encargo Hannah, otra criada.

Cuando se vio en el espejo, se dio asco;

Veía a una hermosa mujer, refinada, delicada, correcta y perfecta.

No era esa joven que el espejo reflejaba, y eso es lo que iba a cautivar, siempre los cautivaba,y ahora quien sea que la tomé como esposa, iba a tomar esa mentira, porque así no era y nunca lo iba a ser. Nunca era esa perfecta Ymir Langnar que tocaba el violín o el piano o se limitaba a hablar en las cenas hechas para el disfrute de la nobleza. Quien se casé con ella,se casaría con la mentira, con la sombra de su linaje.

Ya odiaba a su prometido con todo su ser.

—Pequeña.—llamó Adelaida Bossard, haciendo que la nueva y preciosa figura se vuelva a su persona. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un suave pellizco en las mejillas.—No vuelvas a preocuparnos así, ¿de acuerdo?.

Notó los ojos de Christa mirando la escena. Supo que las únicas personas que pensaron en ella fueran la menudita rubia y a quien Ymir podía considerar una madre, la señora Bossard.

—¿Mi olor esta tan mal?—ante eso,

la mayor dejo escapar una risa.

—Pues el baño, los perfumes y el té de menta hecho por mi nuera Petra han acabado con toda clase de olor molesto.

Ymir suavizó sus facciones y formo una sonrisa sincera.

—Agradécele de mi parte.

—Lo haré.

Se formo el silencio. Uno donde Ymir confesaba todo con sus labios cerrados y mágicamente, Bossard le escuchaba porque sentía el pesar escondido en la mente de su pequeña morena y por eso, aquél silencio, era su confesonario.

—Sea quien sea, sabrá apreciarte mas de lo que te imaginas, lo juro.—dicho esto, la adulta se retiró de la lujosa y misteriosamente ordenada habitación, dejando a la joven solo con Christa.

La rubia se acerco a pasos dubitativos hacia la morena, quien no seguía de dar lentos sorbos al té hecho por Petra..

La pequeña estaba bien arreglada, con un vestido blanco con una fina chaqueta celeste y su cabello decorado con un accesorio azul.

—Te ves hermosa, Ymir.—dijo su amiga, mientras la de ojos dorados le dedicaba una mirada de incomodidad.—Ayer la Señora Bossard y yo te estuvimos esperando, de hecho tuvimos suerte porque la señorita Ilse había salido por un momento a dar un paseo, y aprovechamos para ordenar tu habitación; a-aunque la señora Petra y la Señora Bossard m-me dijeron que podía..salir a la biblioteca a leer u-un nuevo libro…—Lo ultimo que salió de los labios de su mejor amiga, parecía un susurro de vergüenza.

—Christa.

—¡Q-quería leer!¡n-no pienses otra cosa!

—Lo lamento.

La rubia abrió sus ojos como platos al ver como Ymir se disculpaba con un semblante de seriedad. La chiquilla solo tragó saliva al ver tal cosa.

—¿Eh?

—Lo que te dije ayer no fue en serio.—prosiguió la morena.—Pero considera mi consejo cuando te digo que vivas tu vida como a ti te haga feliz, Ilse lo va a entender.

Por un segundo, sintió que los ojos de su amiguita se volvían cristalinos al decir aquello, pues sabía a lo que se refería, ¿Qué mas?, si no era por el amor que le profesaba al mejor amigo de Jaeger.

—Ymir…

—Lo va a entender.—dicho esto, acarició la cabeza de la menor y le dedico una sonrisa que transmitía tranquilidad a la menor.

Dicho esto, tomó un suspiro y ambas salieron de la habitación rumbo al salón donde su prometido y su hermana estaban esperándolas.

Ymir no quería vivir siendo una mujer que gozaba de riquezas cuando ni siquiera podía liberarse de las cadenas de su destino y de la sombra en la que vivía, pero si veía la sonrisa de Krista al saber que podía ser libre y casarse con el joven a quien amaba, si veía la sonrisa de Adelaida Bossard y de Petra Ral, suponía que eso era lo único que sería su verdadero pan de cada día supondría que seria su nueva medicina.

No sería libre. Estaba encadenándose a cada pasó que daba hacía el salón principal, pero ahora ya no haría nada, después de todo, el destino ya le había dado tantas facilidades a lo largo de su vida que algo de restricciones, eran las cuentas que pagaba.

No estaba tan mal. Total, el ingenuo era su marido, que se casaba con su mentira.

"Mierda, parece que mis planes de vivir una aventura han sido cancelados hasta nueva vida"— pensó con burla.

Una vez frente a la puerta masculló un ultimo improperio en sueco y finalmente, dejo que la luz de los cristales de la lujosa sala iluminaran sus facciones.

Christa se colocó al lado de Ilse, quien estaba mostrando una preparada sonrisa de aprobación al verla.

—Querida Ysabel, quiero presentarte a tu prometido y a su madre.

La morena subió su mirada, formando una sonrisa discreta.

Pero lo que sus ojos vieron, la dejaron anonadada a mas no poder.

—La duquesa Lynne Anneliese Hoover...y— Ilse hizo una pausa.—…El duque de Marley, Bertholtd Hoover.

El cabello negros, los ojos e incluso los gestos…

Sin duda era el chico del bar al que fue la noche anterior. Y se veía increiblemente atractivo en ese formal traje que solo aparentaba lo que no era, alguien perfecto.

—Un placer conocerla finalmente, Lady Ysabel.—saludo con formalidad el joven, besando su mano..

—Lo mismo digo, Lord Bertholtd—el chico también se sorprendió ante eso, pero de inmediato dibujo una sonrisa que todo noble de Austria debe llevar.

Ambos fingían frente a sus familias, pero podían leer sus miradas. Ymir si se acordaba de él.

Y sin dudar,supieron que sus deseos de vivir la vida por si mismos, estaba mas cerca de lo que creían.

El matrimonio fue lo mejor que les pudo pasar.

FIN

…

..

* * *

 **one shot estaba dedicado al BeruYumi,pero mas pasó a ser un fic dedicado a Ymir. Pues al final en este one shot,el BeruYumi se vuelve cannon :3,hehehe pues bien,este one shot es levemente ooc. Aquí hubieron parejas tales: BeruYumi,AruKuri ( *-*),ReiAnnie y Auretra,pero muuuyyy leve. incluso Ilse la hice ooc,pero tenía que acordar a la historia.**

 **Pues aquí todo es confuso y rapido,pero Ymir aquí se pone ebria muy rapido,y la razón de la que por que Berth le confiesa todo a un extraño,es por que estaba muy depremido y quería desahogarse con alguine y por eso le cuenta todo a Ymir sin conocerla,a veces pasa,pero no es que se hayan enamorado,pero hay formas de generar amor sin que se enamoran a primera vista. Sus sentimientos en común son la mayor base,y ya que seran marido y mujer,pss bueno~**

 **Este one shot es algo complicado pero si teneis dudas no duden en preguntar.**

 **¡espero que os haya gustado,sobre todo a Mega Ayu!**

 **Atte: Takeshi Maki**


End file.
